Truth or Dare Dodge
by Flufflepuff7994
Summary: Welcome to the first annual Truth or Dare Dodge! This is my first story and its not that good. All main 7 characters plus Crona, Stein, and Medusa.
1. Round 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater. If I did, Kid would have 4 spirits and Soul would be flirty. **

Hello and welcome to the first annual Truth or Dare Dodge! I, Rain storm, will be your host.  
Soul- I'm way to cool for this.  
Rain- *Rolls eyes* Sure. Whatever.  
Maka- So... what are we doing?  
Rain- For the first round you will play against each other. The rest of the rounds will consist of Truths or Dares from our readers. If you do not wish to do the dare or truth, I get to give you a worse dare or truth.  
Maka- Simple enough.  
Soul- This is sooooo boring.  
Rain- Oh really? Then you are the first.  
Blackstar- I, THE GREAT AND POWERFUL BLACKSTAR, HAVE TO GO FIRST. I AM A GOD!  
Rain- *Hits in the head with a frying pan* Any questions?  
Kid- Just one. Are you going to torture us?  
Rain- Maybe...  
Kid- Oh ok...  
Rain- Anymore questions?  
Tsubaki- Are you going to hurt Blackstar anymore?  
Rain- Only if he gets on my nerves. Anymore?  
Crona- I-I don't l-like this...  
Rain- Stop shuddering Crona. I won't hurt you, I promise. I can't say the same for my readers though...  
Crona- *whimpers*  
Ragnarok- Suck it up you big baby! *Starts hitting Crona*  
Rain- *Hits in the head with frying pan* No hurting each other. Crona are you ok?  
Crona- Y-yeah...  
Rain- Soul, Truth or Dare?  
Soul- Dare.  
Rain- I dare you to kiss Blackstar's-  
Soul- FUCK NO!  
Rain- You didn't let me finish. Blackstars armpit.  
Soul- Blackstar?  
Blackstar- Yes peasant?  
Soul- Ugh... When was the last time you showered?  
Blackstar- Uhhh... I think... Tuesday?  
Soul- IT'S FRIDAY! *kisses armpit* GROSS!  
Rain- Thats what you get for saying it was boring.

**R&amp;R! This is my first story so tell me what you think! I don't mind a little critisism as long as its not extremely harsh.**


	2. Round 2

Hello and welcome back to Truth or Dare Dodge round 2!

Rain- Hey guys! Welcome to round 2! I only got 3 reviews, and I'm definitely making more chapters.

Soul- Make it stop!

Rain- Don't make me hit you again.

Blackstar- Can I go first this time?

Rain- Well... actually you don't have any truths or dares.

Blackstar- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Everyone- …

Rain- Ok then…..Lets get started! Maka, you have been dared to Maka chop everyone except me.

Maka- *Maka chops every one*

Soul- Owww…

Blackstar- HOW DARE YOU MAKA CHOP A GOD LIKE ME!

Kid- *Breaks down sobbing* My hair! Its unsymmetrical!

Liz- Oww…

Patty- Do it again! Do it again!

Tsubaki- I forgive you maka….it was a dare.

Medusa- I WILL KILL YOU FOR THAT YOU LITTLE-

Stein- It was only a small dare.

Medusa- Don't care.

Crona- Oww…. I probably deserved that….

Rain- For what? You did nothing wrong.

Crona- For existing.

Ragnarok- WHAT THE HELL FAT COW?

Rain- Moving on. Soul kiss any girl in the room.

Soul- WHAT!?

Rain- Would you like to dodge?

Soul- YES!

Rain- Ok. Now you have to kiss Tsubaki.

Soul- WHAT!?

Rain- You did have a choice. If you dodge a dare or truth, you get a worse dare or truth. Its the main rule of Truth or Dare Dodge.

Soul- *Kisses Tsubaki quickly* Ek….

Tsubaki- *Wipes mouth off* …

Rain- Next. Kid you have to kiss Maka.

Kid- Ok. *Kisses Maka*

Maka- *Starts to blush*

Rain- Alrighty then. Patty, tell kid to *starts whispering in ear*

Patty- *Giggles* Get your ass moving now, damn you.

Kid- *Starts to cry again* Why Patty?

Rain- Ok now for the Truths. Medusa, if you were stuck in a room with Stein, and the only way out was to kiss him, what would you do?

Medusa- Simple. Kiss him, and slip in a snake at the same time. Its a two for one!

Stein- Wha-

Rain- What the hell?

Stein- Exactly what I was thinking.

Medusa- What? I don't see the problem.

Rain- Obviously… Soul, why are you obsessed with the word "cool"?

Soul- First of all, I'm not obsessed. And second of all, 'cuz I'm cool like that.

Rain- Sure…. Kid why are you obsessed with symmetry?

Kid- Well, we need symmetry for balance. You see-

Rain- *Hits in the head with a frying pan* Not going through that, thankyou. Stein, what's with the screw?

Stein- It keeps me from going mad.

Rain- Ya, that makes sense. *Looks at Medusa*

Medusa- What? Why do you guys keep looking at me like that?

Rain- I'm not answering that. Crona write a poem, and then read it aloud to us.

Crona- Ok. * Writes poem* Roses are red, Violets are blue, Don't you know I'm human too? I sit in class like everyone else, but still I'm forced, to sit by myself.

Rain- Thats so sad…

**Ok! Thats it for round 2! R&amp;R! I will accept anything, except maybe things that get two lemony.**

**Authors note: The format may change in the future, to a more story-like type story. Someone got mad and told me they were going to get my story removed.**


	3. Round 3

Hello again! Welcome to round #3! Sorry about the delay I needed more reviews.

Soul- When will this end?

Rain- NEVER! Mwahahaha!

Soul- No…

Rain- Now then. Maka-

Blackstar- Can I pleeeease go first?

Rain- Fine…. You're lucky you have some this time.

Blackstar- FINALLY!

Rain- Ya…Tell everyone you're NOT a god.

Blackstar- NOOOOOOO NEVER! *Jumps out window*

Rain- Seriously?! Well whatever… Stein go on a date with Medusa.

Stein- Can I have a dodge?

Medusa- Oh come on Stein. *Drags away* This is going to be fun!

Rain- She is seriously creepy. Kid wear asymetrical claths the rest of the chapter.

Kid- No...Why?

Rain- Because I said so

Kid- Fine. I hate you.

Rain- You thought I liked you?

Kid- Well, no...

Rain- Good. You are cute though.

Kid- What?!

Rain- Nothing… Lord Death take off your mask.

Kid- Dad?! When did you get here?

Lord Death- A few seconds ago. And ok, I look just like kid. More like he looks just like me. *takes off mask* … *puts mask back*

Rain- Ok...Patty, why do you like breaking giraffe's necks

Patty- I dunno!

Rain- Not really an answer but ok… Medusa, why did/do you want to resurrect the Kishin and how did you get the idea to put Ragnarok inside of Crona?

Medusa- One to destroy the world, and two he was born like that.

Crona- Ya….

Rain- Interesting… Ok where were we… oh ya! Crona why are your poems so sad?

Crona- I don't know…. I just write about my life…

Rain- That is depressing… Maka, who do you like more Stein or Ragnarok?

Maka- Um…. Stein. He is my professor after all.

Rain- That makes sence. Blackstar-

Blackstar- Yes peasant?

Rain- Ugh… Kiss Crona.

Crona- No! I'm a boy!

Rain- Well… *coughs* I'm going to end this here.

**R&amp;R I'm still writing more chapter but I'm going to need reviews! BYE!**


	4. Not a chapter PLEASE READ

_**Sorry everyone! I no longer get on and I am moving all my stories to quotev. Its much easier to post stories, and I can make quizes as well. Sorry for the inconvenience. You can make an account by linking it with Facebook, or signing up witch isn't that hard either. Follow me, I'm Spring Trap. You should be able to find my stories as soon as I publish them.**_


End file.
